List of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide characters
This is a list of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide characters. Main characters Ned Bigby - Devon Werkheiser Ned is the main character who started the guide after walking into the girl's bathroom at a young age. He is usually getting into trouble with his friends Moze and Cookie. Ned has been neighbors with Mose his whole life. His dream girl is Suzie Crabgrass, but she moves to Santa Ana and then he starts to like Moze, Moze also begins to like Ned. His dream girl has to be funny, have a good smile and attitude qualities that fit moze. He usually turns to Gordy, the school's janitor, for advice on girls and guy stuff. Jennifer Mosely - Lindsey Shaw Jennifer goes by the name of "Moze" because Ned called her that in first grade to avoid confusion from the other three Jennifers in the class. She was usually trying to break away from Ned and Cookie in the hope of getting a girl's best friend in the early part of the show, season one mainly. She eventually became best friends with her worst enemy - Suzie Crabgrass. She eventually becomes friends with many people after becoming friends with Cookie and Ned. She is a volleyball jock and has set the most school records, including one for the most school records. She's usually the one Ned and Cookie come to for favors. Simon Nelson-Cook - Daniel Curtis Lee Simon goes by the name "Cookie" since his last name is "Cook". He is a computer genius, with his own micro-computer in his glasses. He is able to hack into the school's database, and this often comes in handy. Along with his computer glasses, he has "printer-pants". Cookie is seen as goofy, helpful, and occasionally charming. He is somewhat of a nerd and is shown to have a crush on Lisa Zemo in season 3. Cookie continually tries to get Lisa to go out with him in the third season, and finally does so in the series finale. Primary Characters Gordy - Daran Norris He is the 40-year-old janitor at Polk and almost never does his job, although the school is normally not visibly dirty. If there is a big mess to clean up, Gordy always gives the excuse "I'll let the night guy get it." Suzie Crabgrass - Christian Serratos Ned's crush and Moze's archenemy, but later best friend. Ned's dream girl since fourth grade. Billy Loomer - Kyle Swann .The school bully, and a frenemy of Ned and his pals. He is almost always seen with his friends Crony and Buzz. He has a huge crush on Moze (which she can't stand). He has also gone out with Suzie Crabgrass. He wears a leather jacket and combat clothes (he was even nice to Ned when he was wearing a leather jacket). He can open lockers by smashing his head to them and often helps Ned pull pranks. Although he helps Ned, he usually just likes to beat him up. Jerry "Crony" - Matthew "Teo" Olivares Jerry One Of Loomer's Bully Group. It is Revealed That he is very good at sewing, Cookie also helps him out and even took an attempt to tell everyone his secret. Coconut Head - Rob Pinkston A geeky friend of Ned, Moze, and Cookie. No viewer knows his real name. His nickname is based on his hairdo, which his mom gave him, which looks like a coconut. Martin Qwerly - Tylor Chase Another geeky friend of Ned, Cookie, and Moze. He's extremely optimistic and is always seen talking, usually insanely fast. Lisa Zemo - Rachel Sibner Lisa is an allergic girl and has a huge crush on Cookie in Both Season One And Two. On Season Three Lisa has Completely changed with now no glasses and her allergies now gone. She is now surrounded by boys entirely in her locker. They usually ask for several Dates which Lisa organizes On a Book. Missy Meaney - Carlie Casey A popular girl in school that takes an interest in Ned during season 3. Faymen Phorchin - Vinicius Machado Faymen Is was Moze's Crush and eventually boyfriend. Moze soon realize she had a few feelings for Ned And Tested Both. When Ned Finds Out About this he is Shock that Faymen Won. Evelyn Kwong - Michelle Kim Evelyn is a Very smart Student who is very competitive and competes with Cookie In any school subject. It is revealed that Evelyn had a Crush On Cookie. They had an awkward relationship since they were enemies in the first place. But After annoying tests, Evelyn left Cookie and went out with Seth Simply Because She Had a Great Shot In Basketball during one of the tests. This Made Seth More Smarter. Not Much is Know About Evelyn except That Now She is with Seth. The Weasel - Vanessa the Weasel The Weasel is Gordy's Biggest Enemy and Aim. For Years Gordy has landed scheme to scheme to capture it. In The Final Episode, it is revealed That The Weasel is actually in the school because it has babies to take care hidden In A Closet Secondary Characters Seth Powers - Alex Black The clueless and basketball obsessed boy of Moze's dreams in the seasons 1 and 2, who suddenly became smart after going out with Evelyn Kwong. Claire Sawyer She is the "future lawyer" of the school who represents students at Polk. Buzz One of Loomer's bully pals. He only talked once in the whole series. In the "Volunteering" episode, The Huge Crew They are a group of girl bullies in the school led by Doris Trembley. They strongly dislike Billy Loomer and his friends, and they love Ned to the point of obsession. Doris Trembly (Jennifer Tedmori) A student & leader of the Huge Crew who loves Ned & an on-off rival of Moze. Latisha (Jherimi Carter) Katie (Cathy Immordino) Le-Forger (Martin Qwerly) He is a student at Polk who forges phony notes for students in exchange for a box of coconut Macaroons. He speaks in a fake French accent and uses a lighting effect in his "office" so that nobody can see his face. Spencer - Corbin Bleu A student a Polk who is very good at acting. He speaks with an accent and dreams of being a star. The Scoop - Vincent Martella He appears mostly in the first season. The scoop is the school's journalist and photographer. Teachers Category:Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide characters Category:Character lists